1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to document tagging and more specifically to modifying existing document tags created by an author of the document and adding new tags by one or more groups of document tag editors to provide different viewpoints regarding the subject matter, content, or topic of the document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document tagging is the assignment by a person, such as an author or editor of a document, of one or more relevant keywords or descriptive words regarding the subject matter or content of the document, using terms that mean something to the person doing the tagging. When a person adds one or more tags to a document, the person is adding metadata to describe what the document subject matter contains or what the document is about. Tags improve a person's ability to find a document among a multitude of documents that may be similar, but different. In addition, tags are a way to keep documents organized into different groups of documents based on the keywords found in the document tags. A tag keyword is a natural language identifier of the subject matter, content, or topic of a document. A person may use a keyword search to retrieve one or more documents from an information system.